1. Technical Field
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for using a light source within a skate wheel.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Skateboarding, rollerblading, and other similar sports have for many years been a common pastime for children and adults. For example, some individuals participate in street hockey using rollerblades. Some individuals enjoy skateboarding in skate parks where various tricks and stunts can be performed. Other individuals enjoy long boarding where often times the individual will skate down steep and prolonged hills.
Skating devices include a wide variety of different types and configurations of skates. For instance, skateboards, roller blades, four-wheel skates, long boards, razor scooters, and other related devices all fall within the category of skate devices. Each of these devices can be used to perform tricks, to recreate, or as a form of transportation.
One common factor in these various skate devices is the presence of skate wheels. Skate wheels can comprise a variety of different colors, sizes, compositions, and other attributes. For example, a skater desiring to perform tricks may prefer hard skate wheels. In contrast, a skater desiring to skate long distances at high speeds may prefer soft skate wheels. Additionally, as one will understand, various skaters may have preferences regarding particular brands of skate wheels, particular styles of skate wheels, particular colors of skate wheels, and/or other skate wheel specific features.
Regardless of the particular skate wheel that a skater chooses to use, skaters have the ability to skate in a variety of different locations. In many cases, skaters prefer to skate on public sidewalks and roads or in local parking lots. For example, a skater may choose to use a long board on roads or in bike lanes as a means for traveling locally or for commuting to and from work. The skater may use sidewalks and roads to cross intersections. In other cases, a skater may skate at an indoor skate park.
While some of the above mentioned activities may occur in specially designated state areas, many of these activities occur on public streets and sidewalks. One will appreciate that during lowlight conditions, such as night or early morning, it may be difficult for automobile drivers to see skaters. As such, accidents can happen that oftentimes lead to serious injuries or death to the relatively unprotected skater.
As such, recent efforts have been made to encourage skaters to wear protective gear, such as helmets. The use of such protective gear may help limit the damage that is caused when a skater is in an accident. While protective gear may help limit injury when a skater is an accident, one will understand that if an automobile hits the skater, the protective gear may only provide limited protection.
Accordingly, there is need in conventional skating for solutions that create greater visibility for skaters such that accidents can be prevented instead of simply mitigated.